


The Masks We Wear

by ScarletPotter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Evil Genius Lex, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Supergirl season 4, lena finds out that kara is supergirl, lena luthor feels betrayed, lena luthor is badass, lena luthor kills lex luthor, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Lena Luthor now has to face the truth that everyone in her entire life has betrayed her.[Spoilers for Supergirl Season 4 Finale]





	The Masks We Wear

She approached her “brother”, the man who had broken her heart over and over again yet still refused to call him anything but a brother, a gun in her pocket, and determination set in her eyes. 

 

He deserved every form of punishment he was given, but this time? This time it was too far. Creating a replica of Supergirl, Red Daughter to invade America and take over, eliminating an  _ entire planet, _ and causing harm to her friends and family? 

 

He had taken it too far this time. 

 

She didn’t want it to come to this, but she was the only one who was going to do this. 

 

She watched as a purple portal opened and her brother was thrown in. She wasted no time in injecting the antidote to the serum that was giving him his powers. The serum that he betrayed her once again more. She kept having hope that just maybe  _ one day,  _ he would  _ finally  _ realize what he was doing. That he loved his sister. 

 

Lex staggered forward and she spoke in an emotionless voice, “No more superpowers for you Lex.” 

 

Lex heavily panted, “Lena, what a surprise.”

 

Lena looked at her brother on the floor wheezing for breath. She was not going to fall for his mercy tricks. He had gone too far. 

 

Lex stood up now, facing his unfazed sister, “I left you notes, the journal, the mural, hoping you would remember this place. And you show up, right when I need you.” 

 

_ If you think I’m going to help you, you must be out of your mind. _

 

Lex continued, being one step ahead as usual, “You know it comes to this. You can only count on  _ blood.”  _

 

_ Blood? We don’t share blood. I was adopted. You tried to bend me to your will. You’ve killed innocents, ruined my reputation! Given people a terrible standard when they heard the Luthor name. I’ve worked to redeem myself, but also the Luthor name. You’ve tried to kill all of my friends, my family. _

_ Let’s talk about blood Lex.  _

 

Lex reached out as if he expected Lena to help him, “C’mon now, lend me a hand.”

 

_ Not this time Lex. Never again.  _

 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun aimed set for his head. 

 

He didn’t look scared, if anything annoyed. “Come on Lena, this is no time for theatrics.” 

 

_ You may have better than me at everything, but Lex, I know how to play the game, it’s what got me here with you in this very room.  _

 

Lex continued trying to hit his sister’s weak spot, “We both know that no matter how much you despise me, you’re not ruthless enough to pull that trigger.” He chuckled. 

 

She shot the gun, driving the bullet straight into his heart. 

 

_ You were saying? _

 

Lena remained unfazed and refused to meet Lex’s eyes as he staggered backwards wheezing in shock. She spoke firmly, “The world will never be a safe place with you in it.” 

 

Lex began to hysterical laugh, “Bravo Lena! You did it, Lena.” He reveals his red-stained palm speaking evenly, “You  _ killed  _ me.” 

 

He slowly stood up, “You finally proved that I’ve been underestimating you all this time.

 

He then asked, “When I’m gone, who will be left to be proud of you?”

 

_ Were you ever really proud of me? _

 

_ Or were you just wishing that I  never caught the clues? _

 

_ Would you believe me if I told you that Mother does love me? I gave her a truth taker, and she said. Has she ever said that to you? I’d much rather be loved than proud of.  _

 

_ I have my friends Lex. Something you would never understand.  _

 

Lex spoke as if reading her thoughts, “Your friends Lena, well, the joke’s on you.” His voice got louder, “It’s always been on  _ you.” _

 

He lunged forward, aiming the remote to the TV, turning it on. 

 

Lena stepped back in shock. 

 

The screen was her, Eve, and Kara. When they were attacked at the DEO earlier this year. Kara urged her forward, and then used her hand to catch the bullets? What was she thinking?!

 

Lex continued as the screen showed Kara sneezing a superpowered blast, “Your friends, have been lying to you.” Lena looks in horror as Kara’s sneeze sends the men flying backward. No, this cannot be. 

 

Lena watched in horror as she saw her best friend,  _ her first friend _ , take off her glasses and reveal a blue suit under her clothes.  _ No. _ She couldn’t believe it. This had to be lies. 

 

_ Lex would never lie. He’s a despicable man, but he would never lie.  _

 

Lex taunted from the chair, “Your boyfriend, Jimmy, Alex, John,...”

 

_ How does he know who Alex and John are? _

 

He continued, “The little alien runt Brainy, and even your own mother.”

 

Lena breathed heavily as her worst nightmare came true. 

 

_ Kara Danvers, is Supergirl.  _

 

Betrayal and anger poured into Lena’s chest. She thought that these people, he friends, would never betray her. That they could accept her as one of their own, regardless of her last name. 

 

Kara, the person who was always there for her, no matter what,  was really  Supergirl! She had lied to her! All those times when Kara was comforting her, it was  _ Supergirl _ , who was comforting her. So then Kara too was using her for information to carry out her Supergirl duties?

 

So then it was Kara that for a time period that she hated when she hated Supergirl?

 

All this time, her best friend was leading a double life, one against her very own last name. 

 

Why didn’t she tell her? She could have helped more.  _ Why? Because I’m a Luthor? _

 

The screen then shows when the two had gone to Kaznia and found his journal. 

 

Kara left her recorder, she claimed. She saw the dozens of pictures taped to the wall as the very same laser beams that Supergirl had come out of her eyes. 

 

There wasn’t any evidence that could give her comfort that Kara Danvers wasn’t Supergirl. 

 

Lex veered, “They watched you, mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you, every last one.” 

 

He smiled as if he had finally done his job, “Denial is a very powerful thing isn’t it?”

 

“It’s been standing right in front of you all this time.”

 

_ He’s right. _

 

“And you chose, not to see it.”

 

Lena swallowed a horrid gasp as she watched her best friend suit up as Supergirl. 

 

Lex opened his mouth to confirm it, “Kara, Danvers, is, Supergirl.”

 

He slurred his words, “I’m about to die, but at least I lived without ever being a fool.”

 

Lena looked heartbroken averting her eyes to the floor, the only thing in the room that hadn’t betrayed her. 

 

“You’re left with no one.”

 

He sneered, “And  _ nothing _ .”

 

His body stilled and went limp. 

 

Lex Luthor was dead. 

 

The ride back was quiet, too quiet. Lena’s heart was pounding and her head was running thousands of miles per minute. 

 

Everyone she knew, had betrayed her. 

 

James

Winn

Mon-El

John

Nia

Alex

 

And Supergirl herself, or she mentally spat, Kara Danvers. 

 

Game night. How could she go there, to those liars? But if she didn’t they would suspect something. And they’d send Supergirl, no, Kara. 

 

She showed up doing what she did best, pretending that everything was alright. 

 

That night, when she went home, she packed up her belongings. 

 

She kept packing from the late hours into the early morning. She got into her car and drove to the only place that she knew where no would care where she was. 

 

Metropolis.

 


End file.
